cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Drake
Colonel Drake '''(better known as '''Drake) is a supporting character in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''He is the colonel of the Alien Espionage agency and is charge with leading the agents into battle whenever the city of Miami as well as the planet is in danger. Background Drake was shown to be a close friend of Jim when they were in high school. He then started to work at the Alien Espionage after it was constructed by Jim when Miami was nearly destroyed by an alien invasion. Before becoming an official employee at the AE agency, Drake went through a few years of training. Once his training was complete, he became the colonel of the agency, dedicating himself to protecting the planet in times of crisis. Development Colonel Drake was one of the characters that were improvised when the storywriter wrote the story. Drake's facial design was inspired by one of the nova corp members from the American superhero film, ''Guardians of the Galaxy. '' Personality Being the colonel of the army in the agency, Drake works closely with Jim, the head of the agency. The two both share a determination to keep the planet in safety and wants their undercover work to be done quietly. Aside from this, Drake sometimes serves as a conscience to Jim because he can be against Jim's drastic punishments but understands that he only does it because he cares about his agents and only wishes for their safety. Drake has sense of authority and doesn't tolerate reckless agents who endanger the lives of others while trying to do their jobs. It's job to apprehend those agents before they can cause more destruction. Drake is shown to be very skilled at his job. He's a master martial artist, a master pilot and has a great aim when using a laser gun. Drake has a soft side to his personality. Although Jalen and Jayhaf destroyed public property, he was touched by how they only did so they could avenge Dave and Robbie's deaths and believed that the agents could be redeemed. He fought along their side when the entire planet was in danger of being destroyed by an alien invasion. Physical appearance Drake is a tall and muscular man with dark skin and black hair with goatee. While walking around the agency, Drake was seen wearing white clothing. When abducting Jalen and Jayhaf from the remains of the GILT night club, he was dressed in blue navy clothing. He was wearing a black tank top and army pants when battling the alien army. Appearances Alien Espionage Drake is first seen walking around in the agency when Jalen and Jayhaf arrive there. He is next seen cheering for Jalen and Jayhaf as they heroically stopped an acidic slime spill from destroying an entire forest. Later that night, two alien ambassadors are fatally injured and taken over to the agency to be examined but end up dying shortly after. Willing to go after the murderer responsible, Jalen and Jayhaf goes against Jim's orders and goes after the murderer. They locate the murderer at the GILT night club and sets off an explosion that destroys the buildings and kills all of the thugs and supposedly the Rattus general, Rat Poison and his accomplice, Shanye. Drake is ordered to abduct Jalen and Jayhaf when Jim learns about this in the papers. Back in Jim's office, he scolds the agents for disobeying his orders but chooses not to press charges when the threat is presumably terminated but has Jalen and Jayhaf fired. Marco, Karina and Lily gives up their jobs, so they can be with their friends. As the agents leave the office, Drake asks Jim, if he should erase their records but Jim says no, believing that they'll come back eventually. Firing Jalen and Jayhaf from their job was shown to be a fatal mistake as Poison, Shanye and Caroline infiltrate the agency, disable the computer system and viciously assaults Jim, Isiah and Calvin. However, while Jalen and Jayhaf gathers an army from the school, they also gather an army of agents to fight against the Rattus Army. Drake joins the fight and helps defeat Poison and saves the planet. Afterwards, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as full-time agents. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Pilots Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African-American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Military characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters